A World Turned Upside Down
by Linkin-Pork101
Summary: AU. What does an American pianist have to do with the downfall of Voldemort? When Harry's parents leave England at the height of Voldemort's reign, the entire world changes.
1. Chapter One

Keanu Montgomery sat on the cushioned bench. His large, tan, callused hands flew across the keyboard like feathers, but still, a rock-and-roll fashioned Für Elise echoed across the stadium. Keanu didn't even have to look at the notes or the keys, he just closed his eyes and played from memory. As the last few notes trickled out, scattered applause started up, but it had barely begun when Keanu, not wasting any time, jumped into an upbeat version of The Nutcracker March, which had the room of journalists and other people on their feet, dancing. Keanu smiled to himself, and finished off his performance.

"Mr. Montgomery! Mr. Mongomery!" the press shouted as Keanu made his way out of the room. He grinned his trademark lopsided grin.

"Please, call me Keanu," he said, and left the room.

Three weeks later, Keanu is laying on the beach. His long, unruly black hair, instead of being in the ponytail his mother made him put it in for his performances, was around his tan face. His best friend, Nikolas, or Nick, Heller, was sitting next to him. They were lucky to be able to be out on the beach at this time of year. Although it was the only time that the Nova Scotia water and weather was warm, it was also frequently interrupted by storms. The sun was setting, as it was nearly eight, and Keanu was about ready to go inside his beach home behind them. Suddenly, Keanu heard some piano music float through the wind and Nick popped up.

"Ah, he left again?" Nick moaned. Keanu groaned and grabbed his towel. He threw it into Nick.

"Shut it," he said, closing his eyes. Nick liked to poke fun at Keanu whenever possible. Nick knew full well that Keanu was making good money off of his pianist career, but he could never stop making Keanu feel like an idiot.

"Well, now that you've woken me up, I'm going to go for a swim." Swimming was the only sport that Keanu had time for anymore, because he and his parents were traveling the western hemisphere so much. Keanu stood up, shook the stray sand from his muscular arms, and went into the ocean.

If possible, the ocean was even warmer than the air outside. Keanu started to wade in further, and soon, he dove in.

Water was the only place that Keanu felt free. The water flowing through his hair, his vivid green eyes surveying the ground and seeing fishes and tadpoles darting away from him. He started doing laps from one strand of buoys to another, and had gotten three in when the first sound of thunder struck. Keanu raced for the shore, where Nick was laughing at him. The lightning had a tendency to hit the water, and Keanu didn't feel like being electrocuted. He dove out of the water before any of the lightning struck it, and tripped, promptly falling into a sand castle that powdered him in white sand. Keanu spat some out of his mouth in disgust, and stomped past Nick, who was still laughing.

After Keanu had quickly rinsed himself off, he and Nick entered the household. Keanu immediately ran up the stairs to get some dry clothes on, and promptly collided with his younger brother by a year. Jamie smirked at Nick as the cold, wet Keanu raced up the stairs, muttering curses at everyone from Jamie to random people in England. Jamie and Nick left Keanu to himself, and entered the kitchen, where Daisy Montgomery was stirring some spaghetti sauce and talking on the phone at the same time. She offered the two a short smile. "No! I said I wanted TWO rooms, not THREE!"

"Where are you guys headed off to this time?" Nick asked.

"Tuscon, I think," Jamie said. "Mom and Dad won't let me stay here, unfortunately, because I'm only fifteen! It's not my fault they chose to have Keanu first. Why couldn't my younger brother be the musical magician? Then maybe I could stay instead of going everywhere. I hate being home schooled too."

Nick smiled with sympathy as Jamie grabbed some plates. Nick was just grabbing some cutlery when Keanu came down the stairs, his hair pushed behind his ears, just the way his mother hated it. He also had his glasses on now, the square shape of it making Keanu look very intelligent. He grabbed some glasses from the shelf and started helping Jamie.

"Thank you, Keanu," their mother called, and Keanu rolled his eyes. Behind him, Jamie, who had inherited their mother's red hair, now spiked up, made a rude gesture at Keanu, causing Nick to snort and Keanu to whirl around where Jamie was busy straightening a fork. Keanu shot Jamie a warning glance, and went back to setting out the glasses. Jamie mocked him then trudged downstairs to play his X-Box.

Finally, Daisy Montgomery got off the phone. "Hello, Nick, how are you?" she asked. Nick smiled.

"I'm good, and I must say, Mrs. Montgomery, you look dashing today."

Keanu caught the eye of his little sister, Harriet, or Harry as she preferred, and winked.

"You look _dashing_ today!" Keanu and Harry mocked in high pitched voices. Daisy threw the towel at Keanu who was laughing. Harry squealed with delight then turned back to Spongebob Squarepants, the four-year-old's favorite show.

"Anyone home?" a deep voice echoed through the hall. Harry jumped up, but her twin brother, Albus, beat her to their father.

"Daddy!" he yelled, jumping into his arms. Henry Montgomery caught him, and immediately threw him into the air and caught him. Albus laughed.

"Hey sweety, how was work?" Daisy asked as she took the cooked spaghetti off the stove and dumped it into the strainer.

"The usual, got a huge order for some plates."

Henry Montgomery worked at a famous ceramics company. He was in charge of over a third of the company. Right now they were focusing on selling Chinaware.

Daisy had just gotten the sauce off the stove when a scream sounded upstairs.

"Sounds like Lillian's awake," Henry said unnecessarily. Harry raced by, closely followed by Albus.

"Hey!" Daisy yelled as she raced up the stairs, "no playing tag in the house!"

But Albus and Harry didn't hear her, and sure enough, just like usual, a ceramic plate that was seated high on a wooden mantle burst into pieces. Albus and Harry stopped. Henry shook his head. It was another one of those instances where something would just shatter or fall or float for no reason. Nick was even used to it by now. Jamie said that the beach house was haunted, but it happened everywhere, even to him and Keanu.

Daisy came back downstairs with her daughter, Lillian, or Lily, in her arms. Her black hair was in a frizzy mess, but she wasn't crying anymore. Keanu went over to the stairs to the basement.

"James, dinner time!" he yelled.

"My name's Jamie!" he yelled back. Keanu heard an explosion from the game he was playing, then all the sounds from it stopped and Jamie ran up the stairs. He punched Keanu in the arm-Keanu knew that Jamie hated being called by his real name, James.

"This looks great, Mom!" Jamie said as if nothing had happened, and Keanu rubbed his arm. Daisy didn't notice anything.

Finally, after what was ages, the Montgomery family and Nick sat down to enjoy dinner.

* * *

A month later, the Montgomery's were back from Tuscon. Once again, Jamie had complained the whole plane trip, and as usual, the feeling was mutual. Keanu didn't enjoy traveling so much. His parents argued that since he had this wonderful talent, he should share it with the world. The only people who enjoyed the trips were his parents and Harry and Albus. Even Lily hated traveling. She would scream and cry at the airports that they had to stop at. The only person she would listen to was Keanu, and only if he was speaking French or Spanish. 

Since Keanu had to travel so much, he spoke French, Spanish, and English fluently, and knew bits and pieces of Portugese and Italian. His parents were starting to teach him the remaining Romance languages because they were planing a tour in Europe the next year. So Keanu had to learn everything from Portugese to Estonian. His parents could be come somewhat obsessed. They wouldn't just hire a translator either, said it cost too much.

When they finally reached the beach house after a long drive from Halifax, the first thing Keanu wanted to do was go to sleep. Instead, when they entered the house, they found a hassled young woman in it.

"Who're you?" Keanu asked, he was the first in the house. Jamie entered, saw what was going on, and went to get their parents.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and we need yo,"

That's all she got out in her English accent before his parents appeared. His mother was holding a stick and had shouted "_Stupefy!_" at the lady, causing her to freeze and fall over.

"What?" Keanu shouted, looking at his parents. His father shouted something and the lady disappeared.

"I'm sorry, Keanu," Daisy said, "_Obliviate!_"

* * *

Keanu woke up three hours later. He was in his bed, and had a splitting headache. He climbed out of bed, pulled some socks on and ventured downstairs. His parents were sitting at the island, drinking coffee.

"Keanu! How are you?" Daisy asked when she saw him.

"What happened?" he muttered, taking a seat.

"You were so tired after the drive, you collapsed when you came in the door," Henry explained.

"That explains the headache," Keanu muttered.

"Nick and Jamie are outside, why don't you go join them?" Daisy suggested.

Keanu stood up and walked out of the kitchen. He saw Harry and Albus watching TV again, but when he caught sight of the mantle, he froze.

He could have sworn that that plate that was sitting on top of it had been broken before.

* * *

"How're you feeling?" Jamie asked when he walked up to the chair and fell into it.

"Never better," Keanu said sarcastically. He closed his eyes, but felt to restless to just sit there.

"I'm going for a swim," he told the two. They nodded and went back to what they had been doing.

Keanu dove into the waves, his headache dissipating like it had never really been there in the first place. He started doing laps again, but before long, he heard thunder again. He sighed, he never could complete the ten he tried to. He started swimming for shore, but before he reached it, he slipped on a rock and collapsed. The last thing he saw before the lightning hit the water five feet away was the same bushy haired girl holding a stick.


	2. Chapter Two

When Keanu woke up this time, he was sitting in a hospital bed. He sat up and didn't feel any pain. Confused, he looked at a clock. 12:00 exactly, and a small screen said it was just the day after they had gotten back, and it had to be noon, because it was sunny outside. But it had been around 4 when it had happened, had he really been here for less than a day and was already healed? Just as this radical thought ran through his head, the door opened. His mother and father came in, followed by his brothers and sisters. Nick wasn't there.

"Are you okay?" Daisy asked.

Keanu nodded, "I think so," he said. His voice sounded the same. "Where am I?" he asked.

Just as he asked that, a person came through the door. Keanu didn't recognize her. She had bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was very pretty.

"How're you feeling?" she asked with an English accent.

"Good," he said. This girl couldn't be much older than him.

"Who are you?" he finally asked.

"My name's Hermione Granger, and I'm the one who saved you."

That name didn't sound familiar. "So maybe you can explain how I've been here less than a day and I'm already healed?"

Hermione looked at his parents, who looked resigned.

"You're a wizard, Harry," she said.

There was an awkward silence, then Keanu's sister squealed.

"I am? That is so cool! So I can like pull a rabbit out of a hat?"

Hermione looked confused.

"Let me handle this, Miss Granger. Albus told me you were the brightest witch of the age, but this is going to require a lot more than brain power."

"I never said that!" Albus objected, but stopped at the look on his mother's face.

"Okay, Mrs. Potter, go ahead," Hermione said, sitting in a chair next to Keanu.

"Fifteen years ago, here in London..."

"We're in London?" Keanu asked, bit withered at the look Hermione gave him.

"Thank you. Now, fifteen years ago, here in London, there was a very powerful man. His name was Tom Riddle. He was a wizard..."

"What do you mean by wizard?" Keanu asked.

Henry stood up and took out a stick.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked his son.

"What d'you mean?"

"Tell me to do something. Something impossible."

Keanu looked around the room.

"Turn that chair into a dog," he said, laughing.

Henry shrugged, waved the stick, and the chair turned into a golden retriever, who barked and came to lick Keanu.

Keanu was speechless.

"Anyway, he was a wizard, and he wanted all Muggleborns..."

"All what?" Keanu finally found his voice.

"Muggleborns. Wizards or witches with parents who were not magical, or Muggles. I'm a Muggleborn, and if I understand correctly, so is Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded.

"Anyway, he wanted all the Muggleborns and half-bloods-people with one magical parent-dead. He believed that only purebloods deserved to live. He also wanted Muggles dead. He believed them to be inferior. Anyway, so he started to kill as many people as he could.

"Your father and I learned that he was going to come after us and you. We took Albus' advice and ran away. That's how we ended up in Canada. That's all I know," she looked at Hermione, who stood up.

"Now after you went to Canada, Sirius Black..."

Henry looked up, interested. "...went to Voldemort's-that's the name he gave himself-hideout. There was a prophecy that only one could kill him, and Professor Dumbledore-headmaster at my school-thought for sure that it was referring to Sirius. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

All that Sirius managed to do with the Killing Curse was reduce Voldemort to a ghost-like state. Unfortunately, it turned Sirius insane."

Henry gasped and Daisy burst into tears. Hermione looked sympathetically at them.

"So Voldemort was no longer able to attack anyone. This was fifteen years ago. But just last year, he came in contact...with the Philosophers Stone."

Daisy and Henry gasped. Keanu looked confused.

"The Stone has the Elixer of Life in it. Since Voldemort drank it, he is now immortal. Or at least he thinks so. Nicholas Flamel, the creator of the Stone, built a loophole into the Elixer. There is always a way to kill someone who has drank it, but there is only one person who can do it. Many people tried over the last year, the Longbottoms, the MacMillians, the Bells, the Snapes..."

Henry gasped at this too.

"...but none have succeeded. Then, just three weeks ago, Sybill Trelawny had a prophecy."

Hermione pulled out a sheet of paper.

"_He comes from the Stag and Flower_

_But he knows not of his true life_

_ But this man is the only who can save_

_ The world from this strife._

_ He will have two companions_

_ But both will fall_

_ He will be alone in the final battle_

_ He will either kill_

_ Or he will be killed._

There was another awkward silence. "Okay, so what does that mean?" Keanu asked. "My mom's name may be a flower, but I don't know where the stag comes in."

Hermione looked at Henry. Resigned, Henry stood up, but it wasn't Henry. In his place was a giant brown stag. Harry and Albus screamed, but when they did, their father was back.

"So you can turn into a stag," Keanu said to his father, "And your name is a flower."

"My real name is actually Lily," Daisy said. She looked resigned as well. "We might as well do this thing right," she told her husband. He nodded.

"When we came over here, we changed everything. My name is Lily Potter." the words sounded new to Keanu's ears.

"My name is James Potter."

"So thats' where my name came from!" Jamie said.

"And you, Keanu, are Harry James Potter."

Harriet looked from her mother to her brother, and burst into tears. She ran out of the room. Albus ran after her.

"I don't think the kids needed to hear this. Harry has always loved her name for being unique, now she knows its not." Henry said. (A.N. For the sake of the story, their keeping their other names)

Hermione spoke again. "So, Keanu-can I call you that-the wizarding world needs you."

"How do we know it's not Jamie?" Keanu argued.

Hermione looked between the two. "Jamie, did you know that you might have magic?"

Jamie looked at his parents. "Yea, a little. It seemed way to farfetched, but sometimes when I was playing soccer and I was really tired, I felt myself being rejuvenated."

Keanu didn't give up. "What about Albus?"

"Too young, notice she said man."

Keanu leaned back in his pillows. "Well, it really doesn't look like I have choice do I? It's either kill or be killed."

Hermione smiled sadly at him.

* * *

Three weeks later, Hermione was taking Keanu to the wizarding shop, she called it Diagon Alley. His parents had given him a key to a vault they apparently had their wizarding money stored in.They entered the wizarding bank, called Gringotts.

"Are those goblins?" Keanu asked Hermione.

"Yes, be very careful around them. They're not very trusting."

The two walked up to the head goblin. Hermione said nothing, just handed the key to the goblin. The goblin took a good look at Keanu, and beckoned another goblin over to them. Hermione led them after the goblin to a cart. After the roller coaster ride to his vault, the door was opened.

"Wow," Keanu said. The room was almost overflowing with gold, silver, and bronze coins. "How did we get all this?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, also in awe. "You'll have to owl your parents and find out."

"I'll have to what?" Keanu asked.

"Owl them. Like send them a message by owl. You probably shouldn't though, because owls usually don't go across the Atlantic. You'll have to Floo them."

"What?" Keanu asked again. Hermione shrugged it off.

After they got back to Diagon Alley, Hermione offered to go buy his books while he got his wand. Keanu entered Ollivanders Wand Shop, and found an empty room with stacks of boxes.

"Hello?" he asked carefully.

Suddenly an old man came swinging from behind a shelf.

"Mr. Potter, a little late aren't you?" he asked. Keanu shifted uncomfortably.

Ollivander did some weird measurements, and finally handed him a wand.

"Holly and dragon heartstring. 11 and a half inches."

Keanu had just touched it when Ollivander took it away.

Hours later, Hermione had joined them with all his other supplies, and even she was getting tired.

Ollivander handed him one of the last three wands he had. "You'll have to go to Gregorovitch after me," he joked.

Keanu took the wand. Immediately, he felt warm. All the wands that were laying out went back in their respective boxes and flew back to where they belonged. All the papers that Ollivander had carelessly left strewn over his desk filed themselves away.

"What kind is it?" Hermione asked.

"Holly and Pheonix feather. Curious, though."

"Why's it curious?" Keanu asked as he packed his wand away and getting out money.

"That wand is the brother to Voldemort's." Ollivander said. Hermione looked scandalized. But Keanu walked out with it.

"You can't use that wand!" Hermione hissed when she caught up with him.

"Why not?" Keanu asked, fingering the box.

"_Priori Incamtatem!_" she hissed.

Keanu looked at her. "Pardon?"

"The Reverse-Spell-Effect. You won't be able to kill Voldemort with that wand!"

"You saw, there weren't any other wands for me."

Hermione sighed. "I know. We're going to have to go to Gregorovitch."

Keanu agreed reluctantly. They entered the Leaky Cauldron, but jsut as Hermione was going to bring Keanu back to Hogwarts to meet with Dumbledore, the fireplace exploded and a snakelike man walked into the pub.

"I am Lord Voldemort," he said in a high pitched voice.


	3. Chapter Three

Hermione pulled Keanu into the Alley, where the Death Eaters were wrecking havoc.

"You stay here," she said, shoving him into an alley between Quality Quidditch Supplies and Flourish and Blotts. "I'm going to go get Dumbledore."

And with that, she disappeared with a _crack_.

Keanu watched in horror as the Death Eaters cursed children and their parents. He knew Hermione had told him to stay put, but he wasn't going to let this go on. There was only one problem. He didn't know any spells past Stupefy, which he had heard being shouted frequently. Summing up his courage, he stepped out of the alleyway and pointed his new wand at a Death Eater.

"_Stupefy!_" he yelled, and to his immense pleasure, the Death Eater fell, immovable. Grinning, Keanu moved on.

Ten minutes later, Keanu had Stunned three Death Eaters. He was trying to get out of any duels, seeing as he knew one charm. Keanu had just stunned his fourth Death Eater, when he was hit with a curse.

Ten thousand burning knives were now poking him in every place on his body. He screamed, he had never felt anything like this. He was just about to pass out when he saw Hermione standing over him, her wand pointed at the Death Eater and her bushy hair crackling with electricity and magic.

"_In anima bellam mortis!"_ she yelled. The Death Eater looked the same. But suddenly, he or she was on the ground, screaming. Then she-Keanu could tell by the screams-stopped. She was dead.

"What was that?" Keanu asked.

"Complex charm. It makes the person feel like they were dying like in a Muggle war at swordpoint. The shock is what kills them. It's not exactly legal, either."

Keanu grinned. He liked Hermione.

Finally, the battle was over. Keanu never thought he'd see so much anguish in one area. Parents were crying for their children, and other children were crying for their parents. Hermione told him that they could go, the Ministry would take care of the rest. Keanu hoped that would be the last battle he would have to witness, but little did he know, that was only the First Battle of Diagon Alley.

Hermione and Keanu entered the Leaky Cauldron again. The fireplace wasn't working, but Ministry wizards had set up what Hermione called a Floo Point. She and Keanu stepped onto the circle.

"Where to?" a burly young man asked Hermione.

"Dumbledore's office," Hermione said with certainty.

Keanu and Hermione stood there for three seconds before Keanu felt himself whirling through space. Five seconds later, he and Hermione sprawled out on someone's office floor.

"Why'd we do that? Why couldn't we do that thing you did? That _crack_ and disappear thing?"

Hermione laughed. "That's called Apperating. And leagally, I can't do it until October, a month after my seventeenth birthday. But legal matters don't really matter anymore, with this day and age."

"She's right," said an old man's voice said. Keanu and Hermione turned.

Sitting at a desk that was off to the right of the fireplace was an old man. He had long white hair and a long white beard. Keanu had a feeling that he had seen this man before, which he probably had.

The man, Keanu assumed it was Dumbledore, leaned back over his desk, taking a quill and writing a short note. "Miss Granger has agreed to tutor you in magic for the remainder of the summer. She's already living here, so it would be wise...Miss Weasley, I understand, wishes to help out as well."

"Who?" Keanu asked Hermione.

"Ginny. She's my best friend, I think, because the other girls in my year are all fashion lover. Truth be told, I really don't like fashion."

"I couldn't tell," Keanu said. Hermione was looking very fashionable right now. Hermione blushed.

"Yea, but Ginny and I both like the same things, except she's Seeker on the House team, and I'm just the commentator."

"For what?" Keanu asked. "Soccer? I've never heard of s Seeker in soccer."

Hermione laughed. "No, and it's pronounced Football here. The football that American's play is just vile, but out football is much more sophisticated. Anyway, no it's not football, it's Quidditch."

"What?" Keanu asked. "I've never heard of Quidditch."

"Well of course you haven't, it's a magical game. And I don't mean that as in captivating, I mean its literally magical. We play it on broomsticks."

"You mean like in those old folklore things where the witches are flying brooms? Looks really uncomfortable."

"Well there's cushioning charms on the brooms. Quidditch is like a cross between foot..."

"Perhaps we could continue this discussion later?" Dumbledore asked. "I want Harry caught up on his studies before he becomes a Quidditch fanatic. But, Miss Granger, it is Puddlemere United's year."

Hermione smirked. "You wish. The Harpies are going all the way."

Keanu looked confused.

"So Miss Granger, you will catch young Mr. Potter..."

"Actually, Professor, my name is Keanu Montgomery, please," Keanu spoke up. Dumbledore looked affronted.

"Very well, Miss Granger, you will need to catch Mr. _Montgomery_ up on everything from first through fifth year. I hope he will be taking his OWLs before the summer is complete. Please hurry."

"Yes Professor."

As the two walked out, Keanu heard Dumbledore hiss. "Puddlemere!"

Hermione responded quicker than a cat. "Harpies!"

Keanu rolled his eyes and pulled Hermione out of the room.

Hermione led Keanu down a corridor than up it again.

"Hermione, we just passed that statue," Keanu said. Hermione didn't respond, she just led him back down the hallway. Just as Keanu was going to walk away, a door appeared.

"Where'd that come from?" Keanu asked. Hermione smiled

"Magic,"

They entered the room. There were shelves of books, cushions and tables of weird looking objects. Sitting on one of the cushions was a pretty red haired girl with freckles and a tan face.

"Ginny!" Hermione said. Ginny looked up from the book, _One Thousand and One Ways to Make a Fool of Your Enemy._

"I was looking for a curse to use on Malfoy. The Bat-Bogey Hex is getting over used." Ginny explained when Hermione questioned her.

The two girls talked and laughed for a minute or two more, until Keanu cleared his throat expectantly.

"And this must be Harry," Ginny said, examining Harry. Keanu had to be a whole half foot taller than her, but couldn't help feeling intimidated by her. She had that confident look to her that made Keanu want to wither.

"Actually, my name is Keanu," Keanu told her. Ginny looked surprised.

"Okay then."

Ginny and Keanu stared for another moment or two, then Hermione clapped her hands.

"Okay! I want to get through first year charms and transfiguration today. Tomorrow we'll complete Herbology, Astronomy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Potions will be the third day.

"Why are we doing potions on one day?" Keanu asked. Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks.

"We'll get to that later," Hermione decided, and Ginny nodded.

"Hey Ginny, where's Ron?" Hermione asked, determined to move the subject from Potions.

"He's in the common room with Fred and George. He said he's going to come down here later. I think he's really with Parvati though."

"No Parvati's supposed to be in Ravenclaw today, with the Turpins."

Keanu was confused. "Why are all these families here?" he asked.

Hermione looked down. "Well, Voldemort's been reckless lately. Just last night, he struck down at the Abbots. No one was left alive. It's just lucky that Hannah was here when it happened. See, Dumbledore's offering the castle to families who don't want to be out in the world right now. Over half of the Hogwarts students have taken refuge, their families included. Angelina Johnson, who graduated last year, is still living here. A lot of graduates stayed, actually. Dumbledore had to build onto the common rooms to make room for all of them.

Ginny laughed. "Remember when Fred and George charmed the Slytherin entrance to dump a gallon of sugar water on everyone who walked into it? I wish I could have seen Pansy Parkinson after that."

Hermione glared at Ginny. "You really shouldn't talk about the Parkinsons like that. They're one of the few Slytherin families to turn on Voldemort. Pansy's even spying for us! She has the Dark Mark and all!"

Ginny shook her head. "I think she's spying on us. Poisonous toadstools don't change their spots."

Hermione threw a cushion at Ginny. "Stop quoting Ron."

Keanu cleared his throat again.

Hermione looked up at him. "Sorry, we haven't talked in days."

"I can tell. Can we just get on with the studying?"

Hermione smiled. "Okay."

The first thing Keanu had to do was turn a needle into a match. Hermione explained having to imagine the needle turning into a match, having to will it to. Keanu did it on his first try.

Ginny, apparently, was a charms genius. She explained how to will the feather to float. Hermione explained the wording.

"You have to make the _gar_ nice and long. And its _Osa_ not _osa_. Make sure the _o_ is nice and long."

Keanu did this on his first try as well.

By the end of the day, Keanu had gotten through first year transfiguration, but had soared through charms and was up to fourth year.

"Okay one more charm until we turn in," Hermione said wearily.

She took her wand and shouted an incatation at Ginny. Keanu was standing behind her. The charm hit Ginny and she flew back. Keanu caught her.

"Banishing char..."

But before Hermione could explain the charm, the door burst open, and in it stood a boy. He had the same red hair as Ginny, and freckles. He took one look at the scene, and pulled out his wand. Keanu wasted no time.

"_Expelliarmus!_" he shouted. Pushing Ginny to Hermione The boy's wand flew out of his hand. "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

The boy went as stiff as a board.

There was an awkward silence, then Hermione started clapping. Soon Ginny joined in.

"Congratulations! Your first dueling situation, and you won!" Hermione said.

"_Enerverate_," Ginny muttered.

Keanu smiled at stepped up to the boy.

"Keanu Montgomery," he said, offering a hand.

The boy said nothing, but threw a punch into Keanu's cheek which sent him flying into the wall.

"Ron!" both girls shouted. Keanu slumped into unconsciousness.

* * *

The First Of The Authors Notes: 

_In anima bellam mortis _roughly translated means "In your mind, death in a war"

I am simultaneously posting this story over on Schnoogle, although there, one chapter equals two chapters on here because they have a minimum of 3,000 words per chapter and i only have about one and a half. 

I'd also like to thank midnytestar for helping me sort out some rough edges with this earlier in the week.


	4. Chapter Four

"You saw how he was holding Ginny!" Ron shouted.

"That's because I was showing him the banishing charm!" Hermione yelled back.

"Why would you be showing him a banishing charm?" Ron asked

"That's Harry Potter!" Ginny yelled. Ron had a look of dawning comprehension.

"So, next time should I let her fly into a wall?" Keanu asked as he stood up, rubbing his head. Ron grimaced.

"Sorry, mate, my bad."

Keanu laughed, shaking the dizziness out of his head. "Don't worry about it."

Ron laughed, though halfheartedly. He scratched his head awkwardly.

"Well, I'm, er, going back to the common room," he said, dodging glares from the two girls.

"Good," Hermione muttered when he was gone. She brandished her wand. "Let's do that one again," she said, and pointed her wand at Ginny.

"Erm, maybe we should use a cushion or something, just in case," Keanu said pointedly. Hermione blushed.

Ginny held up a pink cushion, and Hermione preformed the banishing charm. It flew into a box and landed perfectly.

Ginny held up another, explained how to do the charm then Keanu did the same.

Ginny and Hermione led Keanu up to the Gryffindor Common room.

"You can stay here until you're Sorted," Hermione said. She said a password, and entered through a picture of a rather obese woman.

Keanu started toward the picture as well, but Ginny held him back.

"I really like you, Keanu," she said. Keanu blushed. Ginny grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down. Before Keanu knew what was going on, Ginny was kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back. They were still kissing when the picture sneezed. Ginny and Keanu looked and not a moment too soon. The portrait opened and Ron stepped out. He took one look at Keanu holding his sister.

"Let me guess, Summoning charm?" he asked, grinning.

Keanu nodded, trying to find his voice.

"I'm going down to the kitchens to get some food, wanna come?" Ron directed at both of them. Keanu and Ginny politely refused, and Ron started off.

Ginny looked like she wanted to kiss again, but Keanu put his finger on her lips.

"We need to be careful. We got lucky once," he said, and looked to the picture. She was smiling brightly, and Keanu smiled back. It was weird having pictures smile at you. "But we might not get lucky again."

Ginny nodded, downheartedly. She said the password and walked into the common room. Keanu followed. He could have sworn the portrait whispered to him when he walked in

"You're a lucky fellow."

* * *

The next day, Hermione and Ginny worked with him on Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Astronomy. Astronomy had to wait until dark, but Herbology was easy. It was just studying plants, some with added bonuses, like fanged geraniums. Defense Against the Dark Arts quickly became his favorite class. He got to duel with Hermione and Ginny, and even though he'd been losing, Hermione and Ginny both swore that once he knew more charms and spells, he'd be beating them. DADA, as they called it, also consisted of spells that didn't fall under the category of charms or any other class. He found that these spells came very easily to him, and knew them all by the end of the day.

"You really are trying, aren't you?" Hermione asked. Keanu tried not to smile as he held a shield charm over them and Ginny tried to break through it. "So next time, we'll start on Dark animals, then this is done! Charms is going pretty fast too. I'd say you'd be ready for your OWLs by the end of July."

"A month?" Keanu asked, dropping the shield and dodging a stray charm from Ginny. "I'll be ready for my OWLs in a month?" Hermione had already explained what took place on the OWLs. Ginny had yet to take them.

"I'd say so," Ginny added in, resting on a pillow.

"Definitely, Keanu, you're very advanced." Hermione commended him. "Especially for a fifteen-year-old. I mean , you're already producing a corporeal Patronus!"

Keanu had to smile at this. He had gotten his Patronus, a large golden retreiver, to appear fully after three days. He'd been practicing since he learned of it. Hermione's Patronus, an otter, and Ginny's Patronus, a fleet of garden gnomes, had taken months to perfect, according to them.

"If you want, we can start studying other subjects, like Care of Magical Creatures, Arthmancy, Divination," Hermione coughed at this, "Ancient Runes, and even teaching you to Apperate." Ginny said, counting on her fingers.

"So you can Apperate too?" Keanu asked. Ginny nodded proudly.

"So what do you think about those other subjects?" Hermione asked.

"Well, they all sound pretty good, are you going to teach me?" Keanu asked.

"All but Divination. You're not going to take that," Hermione said desicively.

"Why not?" Keanu asked

"Because it's a load of bull," Ginny cut in. Hermione elbowed her,.

"Because the teacher is a fraud and its just guesswork. It's a waste of time," Hermione said professionally.

Astronomy also turned out to be easy. Keanu already knew a lot of the constellations, it was one of his hobbies when he was on the plane to different cities. Hermione decided he didn't need anymore work on that either, which left another space free. They went back down to the common room, Keanu gave Ginny a kiss good-night, and went up to his room.

* * *

The next morning, Keanu woke before everyone. He went down to the room, and opened the door after saying what he needed. Inside the room was a piano. Keanu sat down on the bench and played a short little song to warm up his fingers. He finished the song and launched straight into the Für Elise, just as he usually did. After that was the Nutcracker, then some other songs from Bach and Beethoven. When he finished, Hermione and Ginny, and even Ron this time, were looking at Keanu in awe. He grinned, embarrassed and stood up. Awestruck, Ginny started clapping, followed immediately by Hermione, and then by Ron.

"So what are we doing today?" He asked.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Ron asked.

Keanu shrugged. "It just came, naturally I suppose."_ Naturally with a load of practice _he said to himself

"That was amazing!" Ron argued. "You say that came naturally?"

Keanu shrugged again.

"I can't believe it," Ron muttered again.

"Can we just get on with Potions?" Keanu asked. That brought out a laugh.

"Get on with Potions. He has no idea." Ginny choked out.

"No idea about what?" Keanu asked.

"No idea about Snape," Hermione said.

"Snape? Isn't he one of those people who went against Voldemort?" Keanu asked. Ron and Ginny shuddered, but Keanu ignored this.

"No, that was his parents. They're both gone now."

"Oh," Keanu said, "So what's wrong with Snape?"

Ron guffawed. "What _isn't_ wrong with Snape?"

Keanu looked confused. "Why do you say that?"

Ginny patted him on the shoulder, still laughing. "You'll see."

"Or maybe not, if your bad at Potions," Hermione said.

But it seemed that Harry would be meeting Snape. He was a natural at Potions, just as he was at everything else. After learning what everything was, Keanu made a potion that was used to put someone to sleep almost indefinitely.

"Why am I not suprised?" Ron muttered as Hermione tested the potion on a frog.

"Why d'you say that?" Keanu asked.

"Well, you're parents were probably the two smartest wizards-or witches-to ever go to this school...next to Hermione of course."

Hermione blushed as the frog let out a croak saying it was awake. Keanu banished it out a window.

"Hey, if you're a natural at everything so far, maybe you're a natural at Quidditch! Your father was one of the best Quidditch players too!"

But now the two girls had to sit through a ten minute explanation of Quidditch.

"I think I get it," Keanu said. Ron nodded happily.

"We need two new Chasers. Angelina and Alicia graduated last year. Ginny's Seeker and I'm Keeper. Two fourth years are Beaters, and Katie Bell's a Chaser. If you're good at it, we'll only have to look for one in the fall."

"Might as well," Keanu said. The four stood up and headed outside.

Ginny lent Harry her Nimbus 2000. "The school brooms are rubbish," she explained.

Ron went to the three goalposts, "Just try to get it past me!" he yelled. Keanu nodded. Riding the broom was glorious. It felt to Keanu just like swimming did. Apparently he was a natural flyer as well.

He took the Quaffle in his hand. It was big and seemed he wouldn't be able to palm it, but it was a Pennyfeather Quaffle, and had a charm so he could palm it.

Keanu flew at Ron, who looked determined not to let him score. Keanu saw him leaning toward the right handed goal, and was about to go for the right handed one, when he remembered one of Jamie's soccer games where the same thing happened, the goalie was leaning to the right, but was ready for the ball in the left, and right when the ball was kicked...well, you get it. Keanu feinted toward the left, and just as he suspected, right when he threw the Quaffle, Ron shot at the other goal. He noticed to late that Keanu had been feinting, and Keanu scored.

"Beginner's luck," Ron said, but his smile gave away that he was glad Keanu had made it.

By the end of the day, Keanu had scored on Ron over half the tries. Ron was ecstatic. Hermione an another girl came down from the stands.

"Ron, who is this?" the blonde girl asked.

"This, Katie, is Keanu Montgomery, more commonly known, around here, as Harry Potter."

Katie squealed. "You were amazing! Now, we do have to hold tryouts, but your definitely going to be in."

Ron sighed. "Don't get your hopes up, Katie, he hasn't been Sorted yet."

Katie grimaced. "Well, both his parents were in Gryffindor, I'm sure he will!"

Keanu smiled. "I hope so."

* * *

The Second 

Yea, seems kind of unrealistic that Keanu (Harry)'s learning this stuff so quickly, but remember, he is sixteen. I once read in a fic that the author believed that younger students magic could be unpredictable-which is why there is a decree on underage magic-but he is sixteen, and as Ron said, his parents are powerful, and as Hermione said, he is trying, so just go along with it, okay?

Thanks to my reviewers! 


	5. Chapter Five

1The next day, Dumbledore called Keanu down to his office. Hermione and Ginny were certain that it was time for him to be sorted. Ron and Katie also accompanied him

"You'd better be in Gryffindor," Katie said. "Or I'll have to kill you."

Keanu smiled. "How does he determine which house I'll be in?"

Ginny spoke up. "It's a hat. Apparently Godric Gryffindor and the other Founders did some complicated magic so the hat could decide which house the students were supposed to be in.

All four of the others then went into a detailed explanation of what each house's qualities were. When they were done, Keanu was certain he'd be in Gryffindor.

"Both of your parents were in Gryffindor," Ron pointed out. Keanu had a feeling that Ron knew a little too much about his family.

"Yea and it was brave of you to come here, knowing that you had to kill or be killed after that prophecy and whatnot." Ginny said.

"But you were also very smart to learn all the spells and stuff so quickly. And you were loyal and hard-working to your studying of piano," Hermione said.

Keanu exchanged looks with Ginny. They were being stealthy and cunning right now to hide everything from the others.

"We're not going to know until we get up there," Ginny said, looking away from Keanu. They arrived at the two gargoyles, and Hermione said the password.

"Fainting Fancy."

Keanu shot Ron a skeptical look. "My brothers' work. You'll meet them once you're officially accepted into Gryffindor."

_If I'm accepted_ Keanu couldn't help but think.

Dumbledore hardly looked surprised to see all the people accompanying Keanu. His blue eyes were twinkling.

"You guessed right," he said to the four. Hermione's eyes lighted up and Ginny smiled. Keanu stepped forward.

Sitting on Dumbledore's desk was an old, frail hat. It looked up at Keanu. Keanu stepped back. They hat _looked up at him._

"Don't worry, it's just magic," Katie said.

Keanu smiled nervously. Dumbledore motioned for Keanu to sit down in a comfy chintz chair. He did, and Dumbledore lowered the hat over his eyes.

All was silent for a few minutes, and Keanu felt like an idiot.

_Very, very bright!_

Keanu jumped. _Who's there?_

_It's me, the hat_.

_Hat's can talk?_

_Lived a sheltered life, eh Potter?_

_Actuall-_

_I'll be calling you by your birth name._

_Ok._

The hat was silent for another minute.

_You are very smart...but very loyal as well...and this secret you're hiding from young Mr. Weasley? Very cunning indeed. But, yes, Miss Weasley was right. You are very brave._

_I think we can eliminate Hufflepuff, sorry, but you're not hard working enough._

Keanu breathed a sigh of relief.

_And, as you may be being very cunning right now, that doesn't seem to be your strong point. You recall the day you tried to lie to your mother about stealing the candy from the store. Slytherins must be very subtle and discreet. Not your best qualities._

_So that narrows it down to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. _

Keanu started to sweat.

_Gryffindor. Gryffindor._

_Gryffindor? Just because all your friends are in it? You'll meet new friends in Ravenclaw._

Keanu shook his head. _Gryffindor! I want to be in Gryffindor._

_Yes, I can see that. But you are very bright._

_What about bravery. I could easily gone back to Canada and never though about Voldemort again! What about nobility?_

_Fair point. Well, anyhow, I will have to place you in._

The hat didn't speak for a full minute, in which Keanu was shaking in his seat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Keanu sunk down in his seat out of relief. As Dumbledore lifted the hat off of Keanu's head, Keanu could have sworn that it _winked_ at him.

"That took ages!" Ginny said.

Hermione agreed. "That has to be the longest I've seen! I thought Parvati Patil took awhile, but that had to be a solid twenty minutes, maybe more!"

"It didn't feel like it. It went really fast." Keanu said.

"That's what they all say," Ron said.

"Yes!" Katie said. "We are so going to have the Quidditch Cup this year!"

Dumbledore smiled. "Is he a natural, Miss Bell? Takes after his father, does he?"

Katie nodded absentmindedly. She was already formulating Quidditch routines in her mind.

Dumbledore smiled. "I think there may be a party waiting in Gryffindor Common Room. News travels frighteningly fast in this castle."

Hermione smiled guiltily. Keanu noticed the door to Dumbledore's office was open a crack, as if someone had been listening in, waiting for the news.

Sure enough, when the five returned to the common room, there was a giant party waiting for them. Keanu met all the members of Gryffindor House, and some from other houses. He was eating a Custard Cream, but was interrupted by turning into a canary.

Turning into a canary was the most unusual sensation. He felt like a bird but still thought like a man. He heard the crowd laughing and tried flapping his wings. He rose a few inches off the ground, but his feathers molted and he was a human again. Fred and George Weasley were laughing.

"Get's them every time!" one crowed.

The party ended around eleven. Keanu stayed downstairs until everyone had gone up to bed. He stood up to walk upstairs, but ended up running into Ginny.

"We're alone now," she crooned into his ear. Keanu smiled mischeviously and pulled Ginny into his arms. Soon they were kissing unstoppably.

"Ginny," Keanu said, pulling apart a few minutes later, "We need to stop."

Ginny looked disheartened.

"For tonight. I have classes tomorrow," Keanu reminded her. Ginny brightened a bit.

"We'll, I'll see you tomorrow, I assume," she said.

"Definitely," Keanu replied and they went up their separate staircases.

Four weeks later, Keanu was preparing for his OWLs. He was aiming for an OWL in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Arthmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione was confident he would get all of them.

"You've been studying really hard. As long as you don't mess up like, the color changing and growth charms or something idiotic like that..."

He and Ginny were still carrying on their secret relationship. They'd had many close calls lately, like Hermione coming down the stairs, or Ron sleepwalking. But luckily, neither of them had caught Ginny and Harry together.

Finally, the day of the OWLs came. Professor Marchbanks, one of Dumbledore's personal friends, who had even given Dumbledore himself the OWLs, came down to do Keanu.

The written exams took place first, and they were very easy for Keanu. The practical exams were tougher. When he came out of his first, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all waiting for him.

"Well?" they all asked.

Keanu shrugged. "I accidentally made tea in the teapot that I transfigured from a squirrel."

Hermione looked devastated, but Ron and Ginny guffawed.

The same thing happened after Charms. "I accidentally levitated the plate a little to high..."

And Defense Against the Dark Arts, "I accidentally had my Patronus attack some blonde haired kid."

Ron and Ginny found this hilarious. Apparently the boy was Draco Malfoy, an evil Slytherin, who was only staying to keep up the impression that his parents were _not_ supporting Voldemort. According to them that deserved bonus points.

In Herbology, Keanu accidentally beheaded a fanged geranium. And in Care of Magical Creatures, one of the Jack Russells he was supposed to separate from the Krups had attacked him.

But other than that, Keanu felt he had done excellent.

After eight weeks of being introduced to the magical world, September first came rolling around. Keanu and his friends were already waiting in the Great Hall when the rest of the school entered. Keanu saw Parvati Patil hug a brown haired girl, and Katie Bell give a black haired boy a kiss on the cheek. He also noticed that the tables were very empty.

The Sorting Hat was sitting on a three legged stool in the front of the four tables. Once all the students had quieted down, a door to the left of the Head Table opened, and in came a handful of timid first years. The Sorting Hat opened its mouth.

_The destruction comes nearer,_

_And the day of doom for this school is clearer_

_The only way to save ourselves and friends_

_Is for the separate houses to make amends._

_Gryffindor, house of the brave._

_Needs to connect with Ravenclaw, who will save._

_Hufflepuff, house of the loyal, needs to try_

_To be kind to Slytherin, house of the sly._

_And Gryffindor and Slytherin will link _

_Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw will think_

_But trust must go around_

_for this school to be safe and sound._

_But that day is not yet here_

_so let's prepare for another year._

_I come here to sort you_

_And that is what I will do._

Scattered applause echoed around the room. Hermione raised her eyes at Ron, who was  
looking at the hat. Keanu shrugged this off, and waited as the new first years were sorted. 

After Zackowski, Nicola and James were sorted into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, respectively, Dumbledore stood up. He looked grave, but smiled all the same.

"There is a reserved time for speech making, and unfortunately, now is not the time. Tuck in."

Keanu grinned. The plates stayed empty for a second longer, then food appeared out of no where. The first years gasped. Keanu grinned again; he was used to this now.

After a thorough helping of chicken wings, and a delicious batch of treacle tart, Keanu watched the food disappear and the plates and silverware magically clean themselves. Keanu turned his attention to Dumbledore, who had stood up.

"I am please to announce a new addition to our teaching staff. Nymphadora Tonks,"

A pink haired girl glared at Dumbledore.

"Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to go by her last name only, is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. My, we sure do go through them, don't we?"

Dumbledore's chuckle abruptly ended and he turned to a more serious tone.

"As many of you have probably noticed, the House tables are somewhat empty. It seems that more students than I had thought have chosen to stay away from Hogwarts this year. I am sure that many of you noticed the change in the Sorting Hat's song. It is very true. We need more than anything right now to join together. That said, I have a new rule in place immediately following this speech. Any student trying to prevent intra-House relationships will be placed in detention. Also, in light of Voldemort's reign, an eight PM to six AM curfew will be instigated. Any student found wandering the castle during this time will be placed in detention, unless other circumstances have earlier been cleared. If the student is found wandering the castle twice, they will be placed in a suspension, which will consist of the student being pulled out of the school for a previously agreed amount of time with their school supplies. That said, let us disperse to our common rooms."

* * *

I didn't like this chapter, and I'm sure you know why. Umm, thanks to all my reviewers, and good night! 


	6. Chapter Six

Keanu woke first in his dorm the next morning. Although usually there were five boys in the dorm, there were only four. Seamus Finnigan, it seemed, had been killed over break. Dean Thomas was especially upset about this. Apparently he and Seamus had been as Hermione and Ginny are. Keanu tried to push the morbid thoughts out of his head, though, as he walked down the stairs and met up with Hermione and Ginny. They walked down to the Great Hall together.

Keanu had just finished his kippers when Professor McGonagall passed by, handing out schedules. Keanu was pleased to see that his was an exact replica of Hermione's. Ron sat down and snatched his schedule up.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with Binns!" Ron said. McGonagall had demanded that Ron take more classes, and History of Magic was the only option left. Hermione had vouched not to teach Keanu that subject.

"Our schedule isn't that bad," Hermione commented to Keanu. Ron stole Hermione's schedule.

"You get Tonks, Vector, Sprout and McGonagall on two days!" he crooned. "What luck!"

"Then we have Snape, Flitwick, and Heller (A.N the Ancient Runes professor) on two days, and Sinistra and Hagrid, on the last," Keanu informed the rest of the people near them. Ron looked mortified.

"What about Quidditch?" he asked. Hermione sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Ron," Ginny said, smiling at Keanu. "I'm sure he can get his homework done well enough."

After Keanu's first class, though, he was seriously beginning to doubt Ginny. Although Tonks had been fun, she had assigned a huge workload. They were to read the first chapter of _Dark Arts Gone Good_ and summarize every spell in it. According to Hermione, there was a spell per page, and the first chapter was fifteen pages.

Keanu walked into Arithmancy, and Professor started to explain what they would be doing over the course of the year. Keanu hardly listened, until a few words caught his ears.

"...making our own spells, decipher..." Keanu looked excitedly at Hermione, who was taking notes.

"Remember when you said that Avada Kedavara couldn't kill Voldemort," he hissed to her. She looked up, interested. "Let's make our own spell! A spell so powerful-,"

"Something you would like to share, Mr. Montgomery?" Professor Vector asked.

"No Professor, just discussing how dashing you are," Keanu said with perfect elegence. Professor Vector smiled at him

"One of these days, Montgomery." she said. Keanu laughed. He had met Professor Vector during his studies of Arithmancy, because Hermione wasn't explaining everything as well as she thought she was.

Professor Vector went back to talking, and Keanu shot Hermione one of those we'll-talk-after-class looks. Hermione countered it with a shut-it-I'm-trying-to-pay-attention looks. Keanu laughed to himself and turned back to face the teacher's desk

"What were you saying that was so important to interrupt class?" Hermione demanded as soon as they exited Professor Vector's room.

Keanu pulled Hermione into an alcove where no one would overhear them.

"Remember when you said that Avada Kedavara couldn't kill Voldemort?" Hermione flinched at the name but nodded none the less. "Well, when Vector mentioned the making your own spell part of the curriculum? We could make our own spell to defeat him!"

Hermione's excitement flared up for a millisecond, then her face dropped. "Except for one minor problem. Professor Vector only meant like maybe creating a spell to keep a feather suspended in air. And _only_ a feather, it won't work on anything else. How are two inexperienced students supposed to create a spell to defeat the most powerful wizard in existence, next to Dumbledore?"

"Maybe with the help of their teacher?" a voice entered the discussion.

"Professor!" Hermione exclaimed. "Where did you come from?"

"I've been listening. Hermione's right, Montgomery. That kind of spell requires extreme talent and experience. Neither of which either of you have enough of."

"So help us!" Keanu decided. "With you and the top student in the year, and me, we could do it!"

Hermione laughed. "Okay, we'll try, won't we professor?"

Vector smiled. "Yes, we will."

Hermione and Keanu had to race down to Herbology, and just barely made it before they would have been late. Ron was waiting by a cut of Devils Snare, saving two shovels for them.

"What took you so long?" he hissed when they arrived.

"Long story, no time," Keanu hissed back, seeing Professor Sprout looking daggers at them.

"Today we will be learning how to reduce a cut of Devil's Snare to a harmless plant. Can anyone tell me where Devil's Snare originates from?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Devil's Snare originally grew in the waters off of Crete and Turkey, though once ships and fishermen became to numerous, it spread to most of the waters surrounding Europe and down the eastern coast of Africa."

Professor Sprout smiled proudly. "Excellent, five points to Gryffindor. Now, to tame the Devil's Snare, you must first cut out its _brint._ The brint is somewhat like the brain of the plant. It controls the movement of the vines, but does not much else. Once the brint is cut out, you must cut off the tips of the vines, to therefore make the nerves useless. Although it seems that the nerves would already be useless, they can still control themselves in a disorganized manner. The brint is located in the innermost part of the plant, I would suggest trying to ward the vines away, perhaps with fire. When you have the brints, please put them in this jar. They are used in some antidotes to the Forgetfulness potion, and as an antidote to the Draught of Living Death."

Ron looked at Hermione pointedly, but she shooed him off.

"I'll do the flames, it'll be easier for me than for either of you - no offense."

"None taken," Keanu said. His flames had continually set cushions and tables on fire in the Room of Requirement.

Hermione uttered the fire-bringing charm, followed immediately by a flame-freezing charm. Keanu and Ron took the knives in their dominant hands.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, her voice staying strong.

Keanu and Ron nodded, somewhat hesitantly, and Hermione started pushing the flames into the vines. Just as Professor Sprout had said, the vines shrunk back in fear, if they were capable of that.

Once the vines were far enough away from center of the plant, Ron and Keanu dove in. The brint was red, and seemed to be pulsing, although there was no blood. They inserted the knives on either side of the brint, and pried.

It flung out. Keanu made to catch it, but some green juice squirted into his face, and he was distracted. Ron threw his arm out and caught it just before it smashed on top of a honking daffodil.

"Nice catch, I can see why you're Keeper," Keanu said, dabbing at his face. "It's not coming off!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Montgomery, I forgot to warn you. The chlorophyl in the plants dyes your skin green for, oh, a day or two. Don't worry, it'll come off. Eventually," Professor Sprout smiled merrily at him.

Keanu scowled, throwing the towel aside.

"Guys, we still need to cut the vine ends," Hermione called.

"Oh, oops," Ron said. "_Diffindo!_"

The ends fell to the ground, and the Devil's Snare fell to the ground, seemingly lifeless.

Ron proclaimed it as the best Herbology class ever.

After the class had cleaned up - Keanu still had the green on his face - they headed up the stairs to Transfiguration, Hermione's favorite subject.

"One of the most commonly used spells after OWL level is the spell used to conjure items. Please note that the item must be in your possession, unless it is a commonly used spell, like if you were conjuring sauce for a soup. When you buy an item, it is configured into your and your spouse - if you have one - children - if you have them - and anyone else you specify's magical signature, which is unique to everybody, like fingerprints. And yes, all monetary items are encoded not to be conjured, even Muggle money, and even if it is in your possession," Professor McGonagall explained.

"I don't expect many of you to conjure an item today on your first attempt. We are going to start very, very small. I trust all of you own a quill?" Scattered laughter echoed around the room, and some people shouted "no!" as a joke. Professor McGonagall almost smiled. She was a lot less strict with her NEWT level students. "I want you to imagine the quill, one in your bag if you please. Close your eyes and focus in on the quill and what surrounds it." Some students rummaged through their bags to see what their quills were surrounded by. "Remember what the quill felt like, what it smelled like. Pretend you are in the bag, looking directly at your quill. Hold that thought and open your eyes." McGonagall waited as the class reaquainted themselves with the classroom. "There is no incantation for conjuring. That would get much too annoying, to announce what you are conjuring and an incantation to go along with it. There is a special wand movement you need to do. But that is for next lesson. Are there any questions so far?"

Hermione raised her hand. "Please, Professor, but how is this Transfiguration? It seems more like a charm to me, like a quick way of summoning."

McGonagall smiled at her obvious favorite. "Very good question, Miss Granger. Conjuring, like Vanishing, is not like summoning or banishing. Instead, you are transfiguring particles in front of you. As I am sure many of you have noticed while you are not paying attention in classes, there are always particles of dust in front of you. When you conjure, you are actually transfiguring the item in front of you into the item you are conjuring. Likewise, when you vanish items, you are turning them into the small particles of dust. Now, when you conjure, the item only lasts for a little less than three hours. The item you purchased that you are conjuring still exists when it is being replicated. It is simply the design and features that are being copied. Now don't think that since the item lasts for so long, you can conjure something then sell it. Many shops have alarms when conjured items are brought in, and there are spells you can perform to be sure the item is not a copy. When you vanish items, they stay vanished for up to three hours, then return the to the same state they were originally in."

The bell rang. "Wow, time sure flies, doesn't it?" McGonagall asked. "No homework."

Hermione proclaimed it the best Transfiguration class ever.

Keanu had hardly any time to start his load of homework before dinner, and afterwards, Quidditch tryouts. Katie, the captain, wanted to get as much practice in as possible before the first match against Slytherin. So after summarizing three spells and eating a quick ham sandwich in the Great Hall, Keanu grabbed Ginny's Numbus 2000 that she was letting him use until if or when he got his own broomstick. Seeker didn't need to help much with the tryouts anyway.

There were four other people trying for Chaser, not including Keanu. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown both boasted how Parvati's famous father had gotten them a trainer over the summer. Ginny whispered that this was bull, for Lavender hadn't seen Parvati the entire break. Still, when Parvati went on Ron, she was quite good, and Keanu felt he had some competition. Lavender was not as good as Parvati, and Keanu was sure he could eliminate her. The other two people trying for Chaser were Colin Creevey and Helen Smith. Colin was a fifth year boy with striking blonde hair and adoring blue eyes that were usually glued to his camera that he carried with him everywhere, it seemed, but the Quidditch tryouts. Helen was a small third year, shy and quiet around her older peers, but she was good nonetheless. Colin wasn't all that great, and his sister, Jamie, a third year, rubbed it in continuously. After Keanu had done just as good as he had his first day, Katie dismissed them all, saying she'd post the new teams on the old, battered bulletin board in the common room later that night. Keanu, Ginny, Jamie, and Travis, the other beater who liked being called Trav better, and the other four Chaser candidates walked up to the castle, talking about classes and teachers.

Keanu had just finished his last spell for Tonks, around ten thirty that night, when Katie finally entered the common room, followed by Ron. He was sort of a co-captain. Katie had no sooner gotten the results posted, that all five Chaser candidates had charged the board.

It had taken five seconds to read Katie's loopy handwriting when Parvati Patil shrieked with happiness, upsetting her friend Lavender next to her.

"I got in! I got in! Oops, sorry Lavender..."

"It's fine," Lavender said, looking down. "I'm sure the team will be great with you and Keanu."

Keanu, who hadn't even read the board yet, whirled up.

"What?" he asked. Lavender looked at him.

"See, right here," she said, pointing to his name. _No wonder I couldn't read it_ Keanu thought, looking closely. The K's looked more like H's and he thought it was Helen.

"So, I'm in?" he asked as if the mere sign wasn't enough. Parvati nodded, and, surprising Keanu, threw her arms around him.

"This is going to be so much fun," she whispered.

"Erm, yea it is," Keanu said awkwardly. Parvati pried herself from him, and over her shoulder, Keanu saw Ginny glaring daggers at her.

* * *

Next chapter, i think, is one of my favorite ones, and the one after that.  



	7. Chapter Seven

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione opened up the Daily Prophet, just like any other morning. The cheerful atmosphere in the Great Hall gave no indication of the terror that would come.

"Anything interesting?" Ron asked as Hermione emerged from her mess of paper.

"Well, apparently Bones' son-in-law was caught cheating on his wife. I tell you this country..." Hermione muttered indignantly. Ron shrugged at Keanu and finished his kippers.

The first class Hermione and Keanu had that morning was Potions with Professor Snape. Hermione seemed to be dreading this class, and Ron was laughing as he headed up to Divination, which, according to Hermione, wasn't much better.

Potions took place in the dungeons, and when they entered the room, Keanu had to pull his robes around him more, even though it was the middle of fall.

"Look's like the mudblood decided to return to the class!" a blonde haired pale boy said. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled Keanu away. Keanu stayed in place.

"Who're you?" he asked the blonde haired boy. He sneered.

"My name's Draco. Draco Malfoy," he said. "Who're _you_?"

"Keanu Montgomery. I seem to remember my Patronus running you down earlier in the summer. Heard you couldn't sleep after that."

Malfoy flushed a deep scarlet. "Keep it up, Montgomery..." he said as Snape walked in the room.

"In your seats," he commanded unnecessarily. Keanu plopped down next to Hermione.

"Chauvinistic pig," Keanu muttered quietly. Snape looked at him, but it was impossible to tell if he had heard or not. Hermione grunted in agreement.

"Today we'll be brewing a truth serum. It is not as strong as Veritaserum, but it can still make you confess your darkest secrets. The instructions are on the board. Begin."

Harry looked up at the board. "One liter of water..." he muttered, and began his potion.

Fifteen minutes later, Snape called out, "Your potion should be a lavender color and bubbling ever so slightly."

Keanu looked down at his potion. It was lavender and bubbling, but Hermione's was a lighter shade and bubbling less. Keanu shrugged and continued. "One crushed caterpillar head..."

The class was nearing its end. "Your potion should be a deep shade of purple now, and not bubbling at all. Put some into a vial and set it on my desk."

Keanu's was a deep shade of purple, and there was a stray bubble here and there, but he felt it was satisfactory. He vialed it up and set it on Snape's desk. Snape looked over his book into Keanu's eyes. His gray eyes showed pain, and Keanu quickly turned around and bumped right into Hermione, who was corking up her vial. Keanu swallowed some potion.

"Me and Ginny are going out!" he blurted before he knew what was happening. Hermione looked stricken, and set her vial down. Keanu was still looking at her, horrified, as she grabbed her bag and stalked out of the room.

"Smooth, Montgomery, smooth," Malfoy said as he slipped past him. Keanu grabbed his bag and hurried after Hermione.

Their next class was Charms. When Keanu entered the room, Hermione was sitting in the back surrounded by Ravenclaws. Keanu sat as close to her as possible, but not close enough to talk. Keanu could see the tears running down her face, though she tried to hide them with her Charms text.

Flitwick said they were going to start a new charm that made one appear invisible to certain specified people. He assured them that the teachers were immune to the charm.

They were to get partners, but when Keanu looked back at Hermione, she was already partnered with a girl that Keanu recognized as Mandy Brocklehurst. Keanu had to settle for Dean Thomas.

Hermione tried to run out of Charms too, but Keanu was right behind her.

"Hermione, wait." he said desperately, grabbing her arm. She turned to him, trying not to sob but failing miserably.

"Hermione, I..." Keanu searched for the right words. "Me and Ginny are just friends! That potion wasn't working."

"Oh shut it, Keanu Montgomery!" Hermione yelled, stepping back from Keanu. "You and I both know that potion was working perfectly! I heard you crystal clear!" Hermione glared at him and ran down to the Great Hall for a cool down session, warning him not to follow him.

Keanu sighed and looked at the bystanders staring at him. He sighed again and headed up to Gryffindor common room.

The common room was virtually empty. Keanu sat in a cushiony armchair by the fire, and decided that he should call his parents.

Ginny had described the process of Flooing to talk to someone, and not just go there. Keanu threw the Floo Powder in the fireplace and shouted, "Potter residence, Nova Scotia!"

Keanu thrust his head in. He had to use his "real" last name or else it wouldn't work.

"Keanu!" Daisy Montgomery shouted when the world had become more than a green blur once again. "Hey, everyone, it's Keanu!"

Harry ran up to the fireplace and screamed. "Mommy! His head's on fire!" she grabbed her cup of water and threw it on Keanu. KEanu sputtered and laughed.

"Hello to you too, Harry," he said, shaking the water off. Harry backed behind her mommy, scared.

"That's so cool, Keanu!" Albus yelled. "Can I put my head in the fireplace too, Dad?"

Henry Montgomery picked up his youngest son. "Maybe some day," he said vaguely. Albus looked excited nonetheless.

"Where's Jamie?" Keanu asked, looking for his younger-but-not-youngest brother.

"Over at Nick's. I'll tell him you popped in."

It seemed the Montgomery family was being slowly reintroduced to magic.

"Mommy says I can go to your school in almost _five_ years!" Harry said, holding up four fingers and finally relaxing after realizing that Keanu's head was _not_ going to burst into flames anytime soon.

"Me too!" Albus added. "_Then_ I can put my head in a fireplace!" he added excitedly.

"Jamie might be going next year," said Daisy. "He'll go into fifth year. We're teaching him right now."

"How did your OWLs go?" Henry asked, setting Albus down. Keanu relayed the results.

"Looks like you're your mother's son," Henry said, and Daisy blushed.

Keanu glanced at the clock over the oven. Doing some quick math, he spoke. "I got to go, I have Ancient Runes in ten minutes, and there's someone I want to speak with...before..." Keanu said, remembering Hermione's fit. Henry looked at him, but Keanu shrugged it off.

"I'll try to talk again soon," he said, and after they had all said their goodbye's, he pulled his head out, and after he had regained his balance, he hurried up to Ancient Runes. Professor Heller didn't let her students in until the bell rang, and Keanu saw Hermione waiting, talking to a Hufflepuff. She saw him and the Hufflepuff starting to move over to his friends, and quickly engaged him in another conversation, much to his dislike.

Professor Heller let them in just as the bell rang, and Keanu hurried over to Hermione and sat down right next to her. She did not look at him the entire class, but Keanu still tried to talk to her. When they went down to the Great Hall for lunch, and then a free afternoon.

Keanu grabbed a seat next to Hermione, and when she looked around to try and find another place to sit, she couldn't. Begrudgingly, she sat next to him.

"Where's Dumbledore?" he asked, trying to start up a conversation. Hermione took a bite of a sandwich in response. Suddenly, Dumbledore entered the room, his robes billowing behind him. Hermione swallowed her bite of sandwich.

"Prefects, you will need to lead your houses back to the common rooms. Teachers, will need to come with me." Dumbledore said all of this, and turned to his pupils who were all looking desperately confused.

Dumbledore looked grave. "I am sorry to announce that Muggle London is being attacked by Voldemort."


End file.
